


Drabble Requests!

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, all of them are short and sweet, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Just a dump of the Drabble Requests I filled on Tumblr this week! Most are either Newtina or Jaqueenie, and based on a prompts given to me.Sit back, and enjoy the fluff.





	1. 15 (Shared looks from across the room) + 21 (Kiss in the rain)

Newts eyes bulge out when he opens the door to his townhouse to find her standing there. A suitcase at her feet. It’s raining hard outside around them but when his shock dissipates the woman in from of his is all he can focus on.

His blue eyes meet her dark brown ones and they communicate better then any words could. The longing the past two weeks, being parted just after they seemed to be on the same page. The fear, as they heard of attack after attack. Two weeks of separation that seemed to be too much now. All the love and feelings between them that had only been brought to light before they were pulled apart again.

For an unknowable amount of time, their eyes stayed locked. Newt somehow ends up stepping outside. Into the rain in front of her.

Tina breaks the silence with a small laugh. Wrapping her arms around him. After a second Newt takes the cue, wrapping his arms around her and settling his head on hers. Holding her back.

They stay like that till their hair is completely damp. When Newt pulls back, he considers doing something terribly brave. Catching Tina’s eyes, the ones that have entranced him for the longest time, makes his choice. Leaning forward to press his lips softly to hers.

Without a second thought, Tina returns the kiss. Happy to allow him to warm her from the cold rain still drizzling on them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Darling, please, let me help.”

Instead of replying, Tina went still and stopped short. Newt seemed to take this as her giving up the fight to try and nurse her awful looking wound herself and gently took her arm in his hands. Beginning to perform some healing spells. Levitating a cream to put on it. Whatever spell the dark wizard cast on her, it looked to be a burn that was left. 

Tina still paused. Milling over the endearment in her mind. Even with their relationship now being mutual and exclusive, they had always used first names. Pet names, until now, seemed something that never came up. 

She decides the feeling is pleasant. That she liked the name. ‘Darling’ seemed so close and intimate. Or maybe it was the affection in it, the way Newt said it. Darling. Yes, that was something she could very much get used to being called by him. Quietly, she allows Newt to finish healing the wound.

“What did you call me?” She asks when he has cleaned and wrapped her arm. The words would have been harsh if they lacked the uplifting and amused tone. 

Then it’s his turn to stop in his tracks. “Tina, I’m sorry. I don’t mean too-”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Dear.” She assures him. Deciding to add the last part, to see if he wanted the same sort of pet name. 

The way he visibly relaxed pulled her close to kiss her temple made it clear he also like this new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm gonna post one a day. Enjoy another little fluffy plot bunny!


	3. 28, (Bad) flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last newtina for a little bit. Jacob and Queenie get some love in the next few chapters, I promise.

Jacob quickly decided that Newt and Tina were soulmates. 

When his friend compared Tina’s eyes to a salamanders, he understood. The love Newt had for creatures, he was simply comparing one thing he thought was beautiful to another. It was what he knew and was comfortable with. That said, Jacob could see how without that understanding of Newt, it could spell disaster for Newts chances. 

One could imagine his shock, when after Paris, Newt told him that he told her. That she finished the complement for him when he tried not to. 

Then, once the dust of Paris had settled, Newt worked up the courage try another compliment, Jacob was sure it would go downhill.

“Your hair,” Newt notes as he and Tina are taking a break in the basement after dinner. He’s gently moving a lock of said hair behind her ear. “It’s soft. Like, a thunderbirds feather.” 

Just as he was about to step in and try to stop Tina from storming off, he saw the blush coat her cheeks. And a small smile on her face as she looked up from the notes she was looking through. Bashful was not an emotion Jacob tended to associate with her, but it was written on her face, 

“Really? Well- thank you. Very much.” She responds. Taking the hand that was previously touching her hair in her free own free hand. Bringing a blush to Newts face that made him chuckle. 

Yea, Jacob decided. These two were undoubtedly meant to be together.


	4. Cuddles + Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jacob/Queenie for you all!

Queenie awoke to the tired, grumpy minds below on the street. And the still half asleep one beside her. 

“Morning,” Jacob whispers. Voice still heavy from not being used. 

“Morning.” She says. Leaning up and kissing his cheek. To which he responds with pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Instead of getting up and dressing for the day, both of them seem to decide this particular morning was meant for being a lazy day. Snuggling under the blanket and refusing the call to truly wake up. For a bit they stayed awake, exchanging a few more kisses, and watching the sun rise over the skyline. 

It was rare they got time like this. Tina was off with a team of Aurors and would be gone for the weekend. Allowing her and Jacob some time together without the worry of that argument at the very least. 

For a bit, they stayed awake. But once the sun was up, Queenie found her eyelids heavy again. Still tired, she rests her head on Jacobs chest and yawns. Letting herself sink back into sleep.   
The last thing she hears is Jacobs thought that this time, thankfully, they had enough time to sleep in. Just beginning to drift off to sleep as well.


	5. Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty Jaqueenie AU for you all this time...next one will make up for it though :).

When she hears him say it again, she wants to scream. 

Queenie knows he doesn’t mean it. Fear was clouding his thoughts, making them a mess of confusion and panic. And perhaps even if he was thinking straight, Jacob wouldn’t be far off. They had watched that young man die, and she was asking for him to walk through the fire with her. To him, it looked that way.

The feeling was familiar. 

He didn’t know. Jacob didn’t know that Grindelwald would see him killed. That MACUSA would be better to deal with than him. They, at least, would let both of them live. 

How they could be married, have the family they wanted this way was still unknown. But it's better than the both of them being dead.

Grindelwald had to be stopped. And she stood to lose everything if he wasn’t.

Turning, she tries to think about their future as he calls out to her. Begging her to stay. Hoping, when they were safe someday, that he would understand and forgive her.


	6. 20. One (or both) is injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet(er) Jaqueenie. Last of these two at the moment. Enjoy, this was probably the most interesting to write so far :).

Her gasp wakes him up. It’s dark outside, and Newt was able to coax Tina into going home for some decent sleep a bit ago. The sound instantly turned to a pained groan.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart. Lay back down. You’re fine.” He stands from the small chair beside the bed and moves to take her hand and encourages her to lay back.

Cuts spatter across her skin. Some of the deeper ones covered in bandages. The healers had told them she was lucky the person who cast the spell was not skilled enough to make the spell as dangerous as it could have been. There was a lot of bruising, but she would recover fully. 

“Jacob? Jacob!” She says. Managing a smile. Even though she is in pain, it lights up the dark room. Then her mind fully wakes up. “Where are we?”

“St. Mungos. You got hit by a curse when Tina was getting you and Credence out. She barely caught you quick enough to get you here.”

That seems to make sense, and she tries to settle back into the bed fully. For a moment she picks through his mind, and Jacob lets her. Thinking it was probably quicker than explaining how she ended up coming home. 

“There’s…so much I need to say.” It’s whispered, and all she can say. Slowly, he allows his thumb to rub gentle circles into her hand. “That can wait. For right now, I’m here.”


	7. 22 (Blushing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A last Newtina Drabble. The last and eight prompt was for some Goldstein Sibling sweetness, so get ready for Tina and Queenie being awesome sister after this. For now, Enjoy!

Yusuf had tried to pretend he didn’t notice for some time. They didn’t give him much choice now, however.

They were kissing, of course. Though deeper than the times he had caught before. Newt seemed to be kissing a line down Tina’s neck. Her approving moan spurring him to continue. Just before he coughed to gain the couples attention, she had pulled his face back to hers for a deeper kiss. 

Then the both of them went still as they heard his noise. It was almost comical, the way their eyes widened in shock. 

“Mr. Kama, we weren’t expecting you-” Tina mumbles quickly. Newt, bless him, tries to add to the defense. But only manages to open his mouth once or twice. 

The matching shade of red that graces their cheeks reminds him of fire. Kama decides to take pity on them and raises his hand. Still, when he speaks, it is with a knowing smirk. How they think they could hide their feeling from him after Paris is beyond him. 

Even now, Mr. Scamander is holding her hand. 

“Not to worry- I came by after dinner. Enjoy the rest of your day.”


	8. Late Night Talks (Queenie and Tina, sibling fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sibling sweetness for Queenie and Tina. Not ship-y like everything else, but was requested to explore some of Tina and Queenies relationship.

“Tina, you awake?” Queenie whispers. 

“You know I am.” She responded, and the two of them can’t stop a giggle. Tina turns to face her blonde sister. Taking the minute to get used to her sister sharing her room, seeing her bed across from hers. 

They were not strangers to sharing rooms, of course. Auntie had let them, and when their parents were alive. It really was only during school they didn’t have the same bedrooms.

Tina had missed Queenie, this last year. While her little sister finished at Ilvermorny, she had moved out of their Aunts. Getting a job at a local tailor as she went through the Auror training program at MACUSA.

Living on her own was jarring. It was easier the longer she was by herself, but when Queenie asked her if she could move in, excitement was all she felt. 

“Thank you for letting me live here. I love Auntie, but-”

“Sometimes it’s hard, with her thinking about Ma. And Pa, too. I know.” Tina finishes. Not needing her sisters legilimency to understand the feeling. “Plus, I miss you.”

“Aw, I missed you too Tennie!”

Tina rolled her eye warmly at that. Listening as Queenie jumps into telling her how the end of her semester went, or the part she couldn’t tell her in the letters they had written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one! 
> 
> Had so much fun writing these. I have some longer stuff in the works, but writing Drabble is so cathartic and relaxing honestly. Hope you all enjoyed reading them :).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: "Hi! I would love if you could write a Newtina pregnancy/baby Drabble. I’m honestly a sucker for these, and I know you’ve written some in the past but I crave more haha. Love your writing! And “Talking quietly in the hammock or in bed? Literally could talk about anything as long as they were cuddling.”

“Are you sure your comfortable, Tina? Really, we can-” He is cut off by his wife’s laugh.

“I’m perfectly fine, Newt. For right now, this is perfectly comfortable.” She affirms. Gently running her hand over the only slightly noticeable bump forming low on her stomach.

Newt relaxes a bit as her response. Smiling and sliding onto the hammock beside her. Leaning to sit in it, while she throws her legs over his lap. Their hands meet over the baby bump where their child is tucked away. A potent mix of excitement, love, and nerves flowing from both of them and between the two of them.

Shifting again to lean up and kiss her, Newt rest against her side. Deciding to enjoy the time sleeping in the basement while he can. Of course, if she was banished to stiff, rarely used bed upstairs he would do so as well. If only to be close to her still.

“As long as you are okay.” He speaks.

Tina lifts his face to hers and smiles. Letting the eye contact speak so much more than the words that were on the tip of her tongue. All the love and happiness she is feeling at the moment. Before opening her mouth to say anything, she kisses him.

“Believe me, I’m much more than fine.” Is what she finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect more, did you?
> 
> Yea. Got these requests and thought they were absolutely adorable. Been working on a longer chaptered fic, I promise. It is just coming alone slowly. That should be coming soon as well as more from me in general! See, anyting over this long can take me weeks and weeks to write. So it is coming. Just slowly.
> 
> But thought this was a fair thing to post. Though it was sweet. Hope you all enjoy!


	11. Augest 2019 Drabble #1 (Goldstein Sisters+ Some Newtina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...I am back. Apparently this is officially a Drabble dump place cause none of these are long enough to justify putting them anywhere else. But yea, taking some prompts from Tumblr and writing drabbles. 
> 
> Though this one is just for me- Part of the same AU "It Will Be Me" is set in. Featuring Tina and Queenie, Newtina Shipping!Queenie and slight Newtina :). There are current 4, though I will be taking and writing them for the rest of the day and tomorrow. So there could be more. But they will all be put here. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave Kudos and Comments if you feel like it.

They all let Newt deal with the creature lose in his case when they settle into the safehouse. 

"They found you here in Paris- how did you get here?" Tina asks, sitting across from her. Queenie then remembered what she learned at Newts apartment. 

Queenie sighs. If she was owning up to this, she might as well do it all the way. "I enchanted Jacob and bring him to London. Part of me hoped since we were safe here, the two of you would understand. I know it was wrong, Tennie. Please don't look at me like that" She begs, and Tina nods and lets her finish. "Newt took the enchantment off, me and Jacob fought, and I went to find you here."

Tina's eyes went wide, thinking through all that she had missed. Then she glanced over to the case where Newt was, and just beyond that. Where Jacob was looking at the small area for potion-making. All the sudden, something clicked.

"Newt came here to help Jacob find you?"

Lighting up, Queenie laughed. Remembering the part she left out. "That's what I didn't tell you." She says. "Tina, Newts not engaged. Spellbound got him mixed with his brother. He came here to tell you that."

Her sister goes a shade of pink. Queenie pretends not to notice how excited and happy this makes Tina or all the hopes that go through her head about what this new bit of information means.


	12. August 2019 Drabble #2 (Newtina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is number 2! The request was Tina having a casual conversation with one of Newts creatures and he watches the beautiful scene. So, I wrote this cute thing. Enjoy! Please leave Kudos and Comments if you like :).

Newt yawned hung his coat and rushed to the basement without pause. His little meeting with Dumbledore running longer than he expected. Bunty was told to take a day for herself, so he was late for feeding for the day.

When he gets to the lower steps, however, he hears a voice. A particularly familiar voice.

“Oh, come on now. Share, there is enough for all of you.” Tina says. But her voice is light and almost laughing. “Here, take this one.”

He sees them now, Tina sitting crosslegged with the Nifflers around her. Including the babies, who were growing quickly into adults. The grey one, in particular, seemed to chatter at her in protest. Between darting after one of his siblings, trying to take their meal of small insects. Seemingly unhappy with the ones he has for himself.

“Yours is perfectly fine.” Tina tries to convince him. Instead, the bratty baby crawled up to her knee. Sitting in for a long sulk, it seemed. Making Tina’s laugh ring like bells in the basement again.

Then she notices him. “Newt, your back! I saw you were gone and came down here and thought I might as well give them breakfast while waiting for you to get back.” Something makes her stop, concerned. “Are you okay, Newt?”

He knows he’s blushing. But the scene he walked into was to perfect for his heart not to melt. “Ah, yes. Wonderful. I’m just fine.” Newt says, smiling widely back.


	13. August 2019 Drabbles #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third! The last I will post tomorrow, but man were these fun to do again. I've been committing to longer stuff (for me, at least), but I do enjoy breaks to just...write and post. 
> 
> Anyways, the request was Newtina confessing to one another right after CoG, so I came up with this. Enjoy! Please leave Kudos and comments, if you like :).

She took the cup of tea hesitantly. While coffee was her preferred drink, it wouldn’t do to help her sleep. Her hope is to catch at least a few hours of sleep before heading to the Ministry in the morning. Though Newt settling on the chair beside her does more to calm her then the hot beverage. Still, she takes a sip.

“Do you think they will send you home?” He asks. Along with all the wordless questions that go with it. About Queenie, Credence, Grindelwald and them.

Her breath catches. They had yet to talk about…whatever was between the two of them. The thing they seemed to want if their moment alone in Paris was anything to go by. This time, Tina decides she wants to get it all out there while they are alone together. Simply to be honest while they can.

“I’m not sure.” She says. “But, Newt. I- I don’t think I want them too. Queenie is gone, Credence is too. MACUSA is going to sweep this away, now that Grindelwald is in Europe. I have to be able to find them and fight him. And Newt, your here.” Tina says.

“What?” Newt asks after a moment when she emphasizes the last part.

“Newt, I care about and after the whole mix up with Spellbound and what happened in Paris…I want to be here. With you.” She says, summoning all her bravery.

Then Newt is leaning in slowly, enough so she could pull away. Instead, she meets him halfway in a gentle, hopeful kiss.


	14. August 2019 Drabbles #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So plans changed, and I wrote a fifth Drabble XD. But here is the fourth! Some Newtina and Leta interaction was requested, and I happily obliged. Enjoy some snarky, teasing Leta, a napping Theseus and bashful Newt and Tina.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please Comment and leave Kudos if you like :).

Newt and Tina come into the hospital room quietly when they see Theseus sleeping in the chair. Leta sits awake, laying back on the bed with a book floating above it. She had not been wounded severely, but enough they wanted to keep her several days. 

Smiling at them, the injured witch sits up slowly. “Hello. I was hoping someone would come by, it is dreadfully boring here while Theseus sleeps.” She says lightheartedly. Glancing lovingly at her soon-to-be husband. 

“We just wanted to check on you. The healers said you were fine after Paris, and Theseus stayed...”

Leta nods. “I’m fine. Just on the mend. It is good to see you together. I thought they might just send you home, Tina.” She says, using the name Tina asked of her. 

“No, it seems I am valuable because I held my own in Paris and New York. They asked me to stay.” She clears up. “I’ll be staying in London until further notice.”

“That’s good. We truly would have to lock away Newt here if they pulled the two of you apart again.” She teases. Deciding not to spare either of them the fact she knew just how they both felt. Enjoying the blushes and stutter from both of them in response.


	15. August 2019 Drabbles #5 (Jacob x Bunty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yea. I blame several people for encouraging me to write this when I mentioned this little cracky/side ship I have. Decided to go with a bittersweet introduction for them this time. Though I would love to explore this idea more. As personally, I like the facets of Jacob it shows, AND gives some much needed appereiation to my girl Bunty :). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Comment and leave Kudos if you feel like it.

“…And this is Jacob. He’ll be staying for a bit, too. Jacob, this is my assistant Bunty.”

She nods and smiles politely, and he does too. Offering his hand, Jacob tried to be more positive self despite how truly numb he felt. Bunty takes it and tries to give him a smile. No one had told her the entire story of what happened in Paris, only that there were great losses. It was plain to see everyone was clearly greatly affected and hurting.

She hoped some kindness didn’t make things worse, even if it couldn’t truly help.

And it seemed too. When Jacob finally truly meets her eyes, the smile he was putting before almost seems to reach his eyes. Almost seem to genuine. Not quite, but it is something. A far cry from the depressive nothingness that his brown eyes had held seconds before.

Jacob sees her grin and is relieved. Seeing someone without pain written on their face reminds him that there is something to fight for. Snapped him out of the complete state of despair they all were in, at least for a second. By merely being reminded happiness did exist, still.

“Nice to meet you, Bunty.” He says.

“You aswell, Jacob.” She responds before following Newt to the basement.


	16. Newtina/Steven Universe AU? *Read Description, pls*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can explain: Basically, my mind decided to think up a SU/Newtina AU...and it is the first thing with Newtina I could actually stand to write for the longest time. This is what it became. 
> 
> Please forgive me. This is very messy, and probably makes no sense if you don't know anything about SU. Just enjoy it for the not-really-seriousness it is. Also NEVER wrote Steven Universe, and don't ever plan to again. As that was easily the hardest part of this. But if you ARE an SU fan, I hope you enjoy this a little? It was actually enjoyable to write, even if I didn't think it turned out great. 
> 
> To make this VERY clear as I do not actually use Newt and Tinas names: TINA is the PEARL. Newt is the Blue Quartz.

"Do you trust me?” He asks. 

Blue Diamonds voice echos behind them. Calling her back, calling for the other Quartz soldiers to capture them. The door to the room rattles. The Pearl looks from there to the Blue Quartz in front of her. Off-color for sure, shorter than most Quartz soldiers, and not as well built. 

But she was off-color, too, right? For wanting to leave. Wanting more than being a servant to The Diamonds, even though that was what Pearls are meant to do. Looking down into the eyes of the funny, free Gem standing outside the window, she took his hand.

Jumping out the window, they hit the ground running together as the door is broken open. 

The two of them run, hand in hand through Homeworld and she realizes she never felt better. Being free of Blue Diamonds commands. For so long she feared being off-color, to be imperfect. Having seen what it meant for Gems. 

Now, with this quirky, curly haired Blue Quartz, she realized it was not to be fear, but to be embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this, everyone. Maybe I can manage to write something else to make up for this?


	17. See You Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I used my previous Drabble momentum to write this one. The Newts-Feeling-for-Leta saga continues, sadly. I apologize, everyone. But I promise, I am probably more sick of it then you are. Maybe.
> 
> But I hope? This is better? Newt remembering Leta and his feelings for her, but not wanting that again. Or to have what he had with her back. Just still a little nervous this is unrealistic, and not how things really happens in real life. But maybe I am wrong, and this is how it works. 
> 
> Maybe because there are anonymous comments here you can let me know. Realistic? Unrealistic? Good? Bad?

When he walks in with Theseus, he is momentarily distracted by the memories Leta had jogged in him. The two of them in school, when they were closer than he ever thought he could be with anyone. For the longest time, he thought he loved her then, and at the time he did.

But the thought that this could be his chance to get to see Tina again rattled him out of it. 

Meeting Tina, he knew what love really was. Why things couldn’t have worked with Leta. Which somehow made him more than happy they didn’t.

The months they had been exchanging letters had found him more captivated by her then he can ever remember being. Tina’s letters had been something he looked forward to every day. And he spent more hours on his replies then he would care to admit. Though, it made him happy, to think of her reading his words, and reading hers. 

Sadly, they had stopped. And it hurt. He missed her. The ocean between them never felt bigger. But that is why he is here today. Whatever went wrong, he had to get to New York to make it right. 

If only just to see her again.


	18. Queenies Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got word the filming starts in February! Got so excited and wanted to write. Because I am still struggling with Newtina...I found this and kinda made it presentable! 
> 
> I do love the idea of Queenie finding out the truth about Grindelwald by using her powers at full tilt to break through his occlumancy. To me, she already knows she bothers and invades peoples privacy with her powers normally, so she had not pushed them as far as they can go. But I personally think if she DID, she could break Grindelwalds Occlumancy. Simply because that skill is harder to master and maintain, as far as I remember. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! If you would, I'd adore a comment or Kudos!

Queenie couldn’t help it. Curiosity was what killed the cat, as the rhyme always seemed to go. It also was one of her faults.

Grindelwald would be okay with it, surely? Practicing on his own mental wards. He was the one who so steadfastly encouraged her to push her Legilimency as far as she could, after all. If she got into his head, just once, he wouldn’t be upset. That was if he even noticed her presence at all.

All of it was an excuse, of course. It had bothered her slightly, from the beginning, why he always had his mind closed to her. Few people ever have such skills in Occulmency that they made their mind completely quiet to her. For a time the silence in his presence after Paris was soothing. Now, the feeling of being lied to is crawling under her skin. Queenie couldn’t remember how long it had been to push the capabilities of her powers, but it had paid off. 

Yesterday she had been so close, so very close before someone had called her name and startled her.

She takes a deep breath, looking as intently to the back of his head as she possibly could. Mentally focusing on his mind and thoughts harder when she feels herself hit a wall. Then, for the first time ever, she shatters herself into someone's mind. Suddenly engulfed in all that was behind the wall Grindelwald had put up. 

The things she sees make her cover her mouth and struggle to keep down her lunch. It took no time at all to realize just how many lies she had been told.


	19. Day One: Holding Hands (Newtina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided for this one I didn't care. Don't feel this is realistic. 
> 
> But I wanted to write something I enjoy, something sweet for Newtina. Newt doesn't remember Leta here like he realisically would but. Right now I am just happy that I liked writing this. Saw the 30 Days of OTP prompts and...felt the need to write this. Don't know if I'll do more, but we'll see. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this in under and hour? So please, be gentle about the cruddy editing?

Newt hadn’t realized they had been holding hands till he moved when his name was called by Travers. 

Suddenly his hand felt empty and ever so slightly colder than normal. Like a glove had been taken off it. As he spoke to the Ministry higher-ups, wished she was here to hold it again. Tina had held his hand as they escaped both MACUSA and while they infiltrated the French Ministry. What he wouldn’t give to have her by his side now. Giving him the same bravery simply but being so strong herself. 

But he made it. Recounted his story, and was excused. Relieved, he left the second they allowed him. 

He sat beside Tina again. Carefully opening his hand when she turned to him. They locked eyes and he made a point to hold them. To see what she was feeling, and the way they still burned even though he never had seen Tina Goldstein so hurt and helpless. It was both such a devastating thing to see her so broken, but an awe-inspiring thing to see her still fighting. 

Giving him the most genuine smile she can, she takes his hand. Squeezing it tightly in an attempt to sooth. Newt reciprocates with gently running his thumb along her knuckles. He grins a little madly when she responds to the caress with a small giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the of like, 8 or 9 Drabbles I did over on Tumblr I thought I should post here as well. 
> 
> Posting schedule? I'll try and post one every other day :).


End file.
